This disclosure relates generally to the generation of canvas views for a virtual reality headset, and more particularly to canvas view generation from images captured by cameras. A canvas view represents a panoramic wide-angle view to recreate a scene in virtual reality, and can be paired with other canvas views to give a 3D stereoscopic effect of the scene. Existing techniques for canvas view generation can operate slowly, for example requiring manual stitching or other input from a user, and can encounter problems when dealing with discrepancies in the source camera views, such as different brightness or color between camera views.